


Blue (Markiplier X Reader)

by NepetaSenpai



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Colors, F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaSenpai/pseuds/NepetaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean we don't have more Darkiplier...But Markiplier is basically the same! Right? Yeah.<br/>This is basically for that person who commented (GIMME MORE PLZ) on our Darkiplier fanfic.<br/>(SORRY THIS ISN'T DARKIPLIER BTW RANDOM PERSON. BUT THIS IS ALL WE GOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue (Markiplier X Reader)

She leaned in closer, peering through the barely opened door. Mark was getting dressed with his friends, laughing and smiling. She smiled and pressed the lens of the Polaroid camera to the opening in the door. He was so beautiful. He ran his hand through his deep blue hair, shaking it a little.  
Perfect.  
Her finger pressed the small button and there was an audible click as the picture was taken. If the boys heard the noise, they didn't make it evident, and (Y/N) ran quickly to her next class.

(Y/N) bit her lip and drummed her pencil against the desk. The teacher had gone on another tangent once again, but it didn't matter to her. Her mind was on him. He sat two seats on her left, one behind her. She glanced at him and he looked up and gave a smile. She blushed and looked down at her lap, where her camera lied. Carefully, her hands brushed the lens as it was brought up to her desk.  
Mark raised his hand. "Oui, Mark?" The teacher asked.  
"May I go to the restroom?"  
"Au français."  
"Uh...may I go to le bathroom?" He asked.  
The entire class burst into laughter. (Y/N) picked up the camera, turned off the flash, and snapped a photo. She thought he looked lovely when he laughed.  
The teacher glared at Mark. "Just go, Mr.Fishbach."  
Mark nodded. "Got it, teach."  
He stood up, leaving his books, and winked at her as he walked confidently out.  
She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day

"Serve, (Y/N)!" (Y/B/F/N) said with a grin.  
(Y/N) declined, making an excuse to go to the bathroom. She set down her racket and walked towards the men's court instead, standing by the chain fence and linking her fingers in the openings.  
Suddenly, Mark appeared on the other side.  
"Hey, (Y/N). what's up?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing I guess. Just wanted to see the other court."  
"Cool. See you around." He said, flashing a smile before jogging back to his friends.  
She quickly pulled out her camera and took a picture before running away.

It was a Friday afternoon, time to go home. (Y/N) was juggling her books, her camera, her photos, her jacket, and her backpack as she tried to open her locker. She looked over and saw Mark was heading towards her.  
"Shit." She whispered, trying desperately to get her locker open. Her hands pulled against the lock. Mark stood next to her and made a greeting, and as she turned the photos spilled across the floor.  
He smiled. "No problem, let me get those."  
"No!" She cried, trying to stop him as he bent down and gathered the photos, but it was too late.  
Confusion was written across his face as he stood up and flipped through the photos, and confusion changed to anger.  
"What the fuck, (Y/N)? Why the fuck are you taking pictures of me? Are these in the locker room?" He questioned.  
"Wait, I can explain-"  
"Save it. Do yourself a favor and don't ever fucking talk to me again, or I'll call the police." He said, his face like stone.  
His fingers ripped the photos in half all at once and the shreds floated to the ground.  
(Y/N)'s back hit the locker and she slid to the ground, picking the photos up and hugging them to her chest as tears poured down her cheeks.


End file.
